nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V92
Nintendo Power V92 is the January 1997 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire on it's cover. Four different covers were produced, each depicting a different character from the game. This is also the first issue with a spine image. Lining up all the magazine issues would reveal a full image on the spines. This issue is part of the first of two Mario spine images. Limited Edition Covers This issue had four different covers. A Storm Trooper appeared on 40% of the covers, Boba Fett and Dash Rendar both appeared on 25% of the covers, and IG-88 appeared on only 10% of the covers. The IG-88 covers were only shipped to random subscribers. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 10 Nintendo 64 and Super NES games and only the top 5 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers, as well as the top 10 most wanted. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. Nintendo 64 # Super Mario 64 # Wave Race 64 # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire # Killer Instinct Gold # Mario Kart 64 Super NES # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars # Tetris Attack # Chrono Trigger Game Boy # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening # Donkey Kong Land 2 # Metroid II: Return of Samus # Tetris Attack # Tetris Most Wanted # Nintendo 64 # Super Mario 64 # "Legend of Zelda 64" # Mario Kart 64 # Game Boy Pocket Strategy ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' The first game featured is the cover story Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. It's a 12-page article detailing weapons, enemies, strategies, and also has a few maps. ''NBA Hangtime'' The next game featured is the N64 version of NBA Hangtime. It lists the best match-ups for teams and also provides codes to play as duplicate Scottie Pippens and Dennis Rodman for any team. ''Cruis'n USA'' Cruis'n USA is the next featured game. The 6-page article gives brief details about each vehicle and location. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! The Super NES game ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! is the next featured game. Maps for the first 5 stages are provided. ''Magic Boy'' The next game is Magic Boy. This article has maps for the first 5 stages. ''Casper'' The last featured game is Casper for the Super NES, based on the popular film of the same name. It has a couple maps and strategies. Special Features Special: Shoshinkai Preview This article is a preview of games in Japan shown off during Shoshinkai (SpaceWorld). This is when the Nintendo 64DD was revealed. It also included an interview with Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka and Hideki Konno. Some of the games showcased were The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Star Fox 64 and Mario Kart 64. ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' comic This section republished a 7-page excerpt from the Dark Horse Comics Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire comic book mini-series. ''Mario Kart 64'' Preview This is a 6-page preview of Mario Kart 64 which also includes an interview with Hideki Konno. Beat the Boss This is a short guide to defeating bosses and enemies in various Game Boy games. Some of the games include Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Game Boy Small Classics This article showcases 16 classic games re-released on the Game Boy. Some of them include Adventure Island, Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge and Marble Madness. Classified Information Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES), Super Mario 64 (N64), Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (SNES), and Star Wars (GB). Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the games in this section include Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, NBA Hangtime (N64) and Cruis'n USA. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, GoldenEye 007 and Hexen. Category:1997 Nintendo Power volumes